Frozen in time
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Es ist Josefs Geburtstag im Jahre 2009 als ein Wunder geschieht und Josef per Telefon davon erfährt: Sarah Whitley ist aufgewacht.
1. Celebrating 4 Lifetimes

**Frozen in Time**

**#**

**by CarpeDiem**

**#**

**Celebrating 4 Lifetimes**

* * *

Die schwarze Limousine schlängelte sich langsam aber zielstrebig durch das nächtliche Los Angeles' Verkehrsaufkommen. Trotz der Dunkelheit war die Straße hell erleuchtet, was den unzähligen Scheinwerfen und Rücklichtern der Autos, die versuchten auf der breiten Straße voranzukommen, zuzuschreiben war. Die schwarze Limousine bahnte sich ihren Weg im Schein der Straßenlaternen und Leuchtreklamen an den Fassaden der hohen Häuser, bis sie den rechten Fahrbahnrand erreicht hatte und inmitten mehrerer identischer Limousinen und mehrerer gelber Taxis anhielt.

Ein roter Teppich führte über den Gehweg bis zu den geöffneten Türen eines barocken, weißen Gebäudes, das von dutzenden Scheinwerfern unterhalb der aufwendig verzierten Fenster in weißes Licht getaucht wurde.

Die Türen der Limousine blieben geschlossen, wahrend in einem ständigen Strom aus Fahrzeugen unaufhörlich Autos vor dem Gebäude hielten, um ihre Fahrgäste aussteigen zu lassen. Die Menschen, die das Gebäude durch die großen Glastüren betraten, glichen sich alle in einem nicht zu übersehende, aber entscheidenden Merkmal, das jeder einzelne von ihnen mit den kostspieligen Anzügen und den teuren Diamanten, die um die Hälse ihrer Begleiterinnen lagen, zur Schau stellte. Sie alle hatten Geld, und das in ausreichendem Maße für zwei Leben.

Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die hintere Tür der schwarzen Limousine und ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug und einem eleganten schwarzem Hemd trat auf den Gehweg. Er öffnete die Tür soweit es die Scharniere zuließen und beeilte sich dann der Frau im Inneren des Wagens seine Hand zu reichen, um ihr beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Die Frau, der ihre blonden Haare offen um die Schultern fielen, erwiderte diese Geste mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den zart rosa geschminkten Lippen, während sie die Absätze ihrer hohen schwarzen Sandaletten auf den roten Teppich setzte.

Ihr Begleiter schloss hinter ihr die Tür der Limousine, die einen Moment darauf wieder abfuhr, und reichte der Frau seinen Arm, um sie über den Teppich zu den Türen des Gebäudes zu führen. Sie betraten die Eingangshalle, die beinahe vollständig aus weißem Marmor bestand und gingen auf eine junge Frau in einem Trägerlosen, schwarzen Abendkleid zu, die hinter einem Pult stand. Aus dem Inneren des Gebäudes drang leise Geigenmusik und das Geräusch von Stimmen einer großen Gesellschaft.

„Die Namen bitte."

„Mick St. John in Begleitung von Beth Turner", antwortete Mick und die Frau senkte ihren Blick, um die Namen mit der Gästeliste auf ihrem Pult abzugleichen. Als sie die Namen gefunden und mit ihrem silbernen Kugelschreiber markiert hatte, hab sie den Kopf wieder und bedankte sich bei Mick mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie ihm und Beth einen schönen Abend wünschte.

Die beiden gingen durch die Menschen in der Eingangshalle bis hinein in einen großen Saal in dem um eine ausladende Tanzfläche herum unzählige runde, weiße Tische aufgestellt waren. Kellner in weißen Anzügen und mit silbernen Tabletts voller Champagnergläsern und Häppchen bewegten sich eilig durch die Menschenmengen und bedienten die Gäste an den Tischen. Im hinteren Teil des Saales spielte auf einer erhöhten Bühne ein Streichorchester und mehrere Paare bewegten sich bereits zu den gemessenen Klängen auf der Tanzfläche. Die Damen in ihren bunten und auffälligen Abendkleidern, deren Pailletten und Diamantenverzierungen im Licht der imposanten Kronleuchter an der Decke funkelten, glichen zwischen den weißen und schwarzen Anzügen bunten Farbtupfern.

Mick und Beth machten sich in langsamen Schritten auf den Weg durch den Saal, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel, und hin und wieder entdeckten sie unter den Gästen ein bekanntes Gesicht. Ein Kellner, der die Neuankömmlinge bemerkt hatte, eilte zu ihnen hinüber, und Beth nahm das ihr angebotene Glas Champagner dankend an, während Mick höflich ablehnte.

„Unser wievieltes offizielles Date ist das jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Beth nachdenklich, bevor sie einen Schluck Champagner trank und danach das Glas anerkennend musterte. Sie erkannte einen 5000$ Champagner, wenn sie ihn trank, denn dieser Tropfen war mit keinem Champagner zu vergleichen, den sie jemals zuvor getrunken hatte. Das musste man Josef lassen, er wusste wie man seine Gäste bei Laune hielt.

„Das fünfte", antwortete Mick, ohne auch nur einen kurzen Moment zu überlegen. Jedes ihrer Dates bei dem weder eine Leiche, noch Schusswaffen, noch ein psychopatischer Serienkiller - sei er menschlich oder ein Vampir - involviert waren, behielt er sich in kostbarer Erinnerung.

Beth bedachte Mick mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Kaum zu glauben, dass wir bereits seit über einem halben Jahr miteinander ausgehen."

Mick grinste schief, aber auch er war nicht umhin gekommen zu bemerken, dass sie das Pech zu haben schienen immer gerade dort aufzutauchen wo ein Verbrechen verübt wurde. Allmählich begannen diese Launen des Schicksals lästig zu werden. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam etwa zu entgegnen, sah er wie sein bester Freund, der gleichzeitig der Mann des heutigen Abends war, auf sie zukam.

„Mick, Beth, das seid ihr ja", begrüßte Josef die beiden mit einer einladenden Geste, während er ihnen entgegen ging und dann vor den beiden stehen blieb. „Ich hatte schon den Verdacht, der Fahrer meiner Limousine könnte ein internationaler Terrorist sein, der beschlossen hat euch für ein nettes Sümmchen Lösegeld zu entführen", mutmaßte er mit verschwörerisch gesenkter Stimme und grinste dabei.

Mick warf seinem Freund einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. Josef wusste ganz genau, dass seine Beziehung zu Beth hinsichtlich Verabredungen scheinbar unter keinem guten Stern stand, und er konnte es auch heute nicht lassen sich darüber lustig zu machen. Wirklich verärgert war Mick jedoch nicht, denn zum einen wusste er ganz genau, dass dieser Kommentar lange nicht so scharf gemeint war, wie er sich anhörte, und zum anderen war es nun einmal Josef Kostans ganz spezielle Art der Welt um ihn herum zu begegnen. Und irgendetwas daran musste richtig sein, denn immerhin war er schon sehr lange auf dieser Welt.

Beth jedoch lachte angesichts dieses Kommentars und setzte dann zu einer spitzen Erwiderung an. „Wir haben es geschafft ihn zu überwältigen. Aber du hättest uns ruhig warnen können."

Josefs Grinsen wurde eine Spur verschlagener, als es das ohnehin schon immer war und innerlich rieb er sich die Hände. Er liebte es seine Spielchen mit den Leuten zu treiben, aber ganz besonders viel Spaß machte es ihm, wenn jemand bereit war sich auf einen kleinen Schlagabtausch einzulassen, was leider viel seltener der Fall war, als er es sich wünschen würde. Mick hatte für so etwas einfach zu wenig Humor. Seine kleine menschliche Freundin hingegen erwies sich auch heute wieder als erfrischend scharfzüngig.

„Und euch die ganze Überraschung verderben, wenn sich mein Verdacht bestätigt hätte? Nein, das wäre nicht die feine Art gewesen."

Wieder lachte Beth leise, und Josef gefiel dieses Geräusch ausgesprochen gut. Wenn sie nicht die Freundin seines besten - und nebenbei bemerkt einzigen - Freundes wäre, würde er ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen mit ihr auszugehen. Und das obwohl sie ein Mensch war. Mick wusste das, aber es störte ihn nicht sonderlich, da Josef potentiell mit jeder Frau ausgehen würde, die ein gewisses Maß an Attraktivität besaß.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Und auf keinen Fall wollen wir, dass du dich änderst", versicherte Mick ihm einem breiten Grinsen, bevor er Josef in eine lockere Umarmung zog und ihm mit einer freundschaftlichen Geste auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Josef."

Nachdem Mick seinem besten Freund gratuliert hatte, war Beth an der Reihe. Sie gab Mick ihr Champagnerglas und umarmte Josef herzlich, wobei sie ihm außerdem einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Happy Birthday Josef."

„Danke Beth, Mick", erwiderte Josef und nickte seinem Freund kurz zu. „Schon komisch wie die Zeit vergeht. Als ich 310 wurde ist William Howard Taft gerade unser 27. Präsident geworden. Das war 1909. Langsam glaube ich wirklich ich werde alt."

„Du siehst keinen Tag älter aus als 250", scherzte Beth und Josef grinste.

„Wie überaus reizend von dir, danke. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, du siehst in diesem Kleid einfach bezaubernd aus. Derjenige, der es dir geschenkt hat, verfügte über einem exzellenten Geschmack."

Beth lächelte geschmeichelt, während sie geistesabwesend mit ihrer freien Hand über den weichen rotvioletten Stoff strich. Das Kleid war oben eng geschnitten und das gerade Oberteil das von zwei dünnen Trägern über ihren Schultern gehalten wurde, war vorne mit rechteckigen weißen und schwarzen Steinen besetzt. Der untere Teil des Kleides war gerade geschnitten und schmiegte sich so perfekt an Beths Rundungen, das beinahe nichts der Vorstellungskraft überlassen wurde. Der schwere, elastische Stoff fiel in gleichmäßigen vertikalen Falten gerade bis zum Boden und folgte jeder von Beths Bewegungen fließend.

„Das Kleid ist von dir Josef. Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?"

„Wie könnte ich? Als ich es gesehen habe, wusste ich sofort, dass du darin einfach umwerfend aussehen würdest. Und den Blicken nach zu urteilen mit denen Mick dich schon die ganze Zeit ansieht, hat es offensichtlich genau den von mir beabsichtigten Effekt."

Mick wendete angesichts dieser Anschuldigung und Josefs zweideutigem Grinsen eilig seinen Blick von Beth ab. Beth lächelte verlegen, und als Josef sah wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg, wurde sein Grinsen noch um einiges schiefer. Wie er es liebte Micks kleine Freundin in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Beth versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen indem sie sich zum tausendsten Mal bei Josef bedanke.

„Nochmal vielen Dank für das Kleid, es ist wundervoll. Aber es ist doch dein Geburtstag. Eigentlich sollten wir dir etwas schenken", beschwerte sie sich, doch Josef schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hier ist eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, wenn du jemandem etwas schenken willst, dann spende etwas. Mir Geschenke zu machen wäre vollkommen sinnlos. Es gibt nichts das ich mir wünsche und nicht bereits habe."

Beth lächelte als Antwort lediglich, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Sie konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken wie traurig und einsam diese Worte im Grunde waren, auch wenn Josef sie äußerst gut hinter einer vollkommen phrasenhaften Aussage versteckte, die wie ein unbeschwerter Scherz klang. Aber Beth wusste es besser und sie war sich sicher, dass auch Mick den Abgrund, der diesen Worten zu Grunde lag, erkannte, immerhin kannte er Josef schon viel länger als sie. Noch dazu wusste Beth, dass diese Worte einen Lüge waren. Es gab etwas, das Josef sich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wünschte: Dass Sarah Whitley durch irgendein Wunder aus ihrem Koma erwachen würde und wieder bei ihm wäre. Doch diese eine Sache konnte man nicht mit Geld kaufen, denn sie lag allein in den Händen des Schicksals, und das verweigerte Josef diesen Wunsch seit bereits über 50 Jahren.

Beth spürte wie sich die vorher ausgelassene Stimmung schlagartig änderte und versuchte ein Thema zu finden, das weniger drückend war, denn sie wollte Josef an seinem Geburtstag nicht mit schmerzvollen Gedanken an Sarah belasten. Doch bevor sie fündig werden konnte, hörte sie wie jemand durch die Menge der Gäste hindurch Josefs Namen rief und einen Moment darauf sah sie wie eine Frau in einem langen und trägerlosen, königsblauen Kleid auf sie zukam. Beth erkannte die Frau sofort. Es war Simone, Josefs Anwältin, die ihn außerdem ihr Blut trinken ließ, und soweit Beth es von Mick wusste, ging Josef seit einiger Zeit mit ihr aus. Obwohl sie ein Mensch war, schien Josef es ernst mit ihr zu meinen, zumindest ernster, als er es seit langer Zeit mit irgendjemandem gemeint hatte. Doch auch wenn Beth diese Hintergrundinformationen nicht gehabt hätte, wäre ihr zweifellos aufgefallen, dass mehr zwischen Josef und Simone war, als nur das professionelle Verhältnis eines Klienten zu einer Anwältin. Außerdem glaubte Beth kaum, dass sich Simone von ihren Einkünften die Saphirohrringe und das dazu gehörige Collier, das um ihren Hals lag, leisten könnte.

Als Simone sie erreicht hatte, stellte sie sich neben Josef, der seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte und sie an sich zog.

„Da bist du ja. Ich habe dich gesucht", sagte Simone nicht im Mindesten anklagend, bevor sie sich an Josef lehnte und ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gab.

„Nun, dann hast du mich ja jetzt gefunden", antwortete Josef mit einem Grinsen.

Beth fiel der Blick auf mit dem Josef Simone ansah, doch sie wusste nicht recht wie sie ihn einordnen sollte. Ein warmer Glanz trat in seine Augen, als sie sich an ihn lehnte, doch dieser Glanz war in keinster Weise mit dem strahlenden Ausdruck zu vergleichen, der in Simones Augen zu sehen war, als sie Josef anblickte.

„Der Bürgermeister ist ebenfalls auch der Suche nach dir. Ich habe ihm gesagt ich wüsste nicht wo du bist, was genau genommen nicht einmal gelogen war."

Simone lächelte amüsiert und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer langen braunen Haare, die ihr offen bis auf die Schultern fielen, hinters Ohr. Dabei klimperten die drei breiten, silbernen Armreifen an ihrem Handgelenk und als sie während der Bewegung verrutschten, konnte Beth die beiden runden Bisswunden an der Innenseite ihres Armes erkennen.

Josef schien mit der Ausflucht, die der Bürgermeister von Simone erhalten hatte, ausgesprochen zufrieden zu sein und grinste.

„Simone, du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch an Mick und seine Freundin Beth", stellte Josef vor und betonte dabei das Wort Freundin so bewusst, dass er Mick etwas verlegen lächelte, als er Simone die Hand reichte.

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete Simone. „Hallo Mick. Beth, schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Ich habe gehört Sie arbeiten jetzt als zivile Ermittlerin."

„Ja, das ist richtig", bestätigte Beth, als sie Simone die Hand schüttelte. „Nachdem ich bei Buzzwire gekündigt hatte, kam mir das Angebot von Staatsanwalt Talbot sehr gelegen."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Und ob Sie es mir glauben oder nicht, ich halte Benjamin Talbot für einen sehr fähigen Mann", versicherte Simone mit einem herzlichen Lächeln, das einen nicht an der Aufrichtigkeit dieser Aussage zweifeln ließ.

„Ja, das ist er in der Tat."

Auch Mick hatte sehr wohl bemerkt mit welchen Blicken Josef Simone ansah und im Gegensatz zu Beth wusste er, was diese Blicke bedeuteten. Er kannte Josef und es sah ihm nicht ähnlich jemanden so nah an sich heranzulassen. Seit er ihn kannte, umgab sich Josef stets mit dutzenden schöner Frauen, aber sie alle waren für ihn nur ein Zeitvertreib, und noch dazu waren die meisten von ihnen seine Freshies. Mit Simone war es anders, das sah Mick seinem Freund deutlich an, und er wollte zu gerne wissen, wie weit Josef vorhatte seine Beziehung zu Simone noch zu vertiefen.

„Beth, warum gehst du dir nicht mit Simone am Buffet etwas zu essen holen, ich denke sie ist in dieser Beziehung eine angenehmere Gesellschaft als ich es bin", meinte Mick an Beth gewandt, die diesem Vorschlag ohne zu zögern zustimmte.

„Ja, in Ordnung, wir sehen und dann nachher."

„Versprich mir, dass du den Bürgermeister nicht vergisst", bat Simone und küsste Josef ein weiteres Mal, bevor sie mit Beth zusammen in Richtung Buffet ging.

Mick trat einen Schritt näher zu Josef, während sie beide Beth und Simone mit ihren Blicken folgten, bis sie schließlich in der Menge der Gäste verschwunden waren.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, bis Mick das Wort ergriff. „Du meinst es also wirklich ernst mit Simone, nicht?"

Josef wandte seinen Blick von den Gästen ab und drehte den Kopf, um seinen Freund anzusehen. Ein schmales, amüsiertes Lächeln erschien auf Josefs Gesicht und dieses Lächeln gab seinem Freund nur allzu deutlich zu verstehen, dass er nicht vorhatte dieses Gespräch ernst zu nehmen.

„Sieht ganz so aus, oder nicht?", fragte er seinerseits ohne Mick eine Antwort zu geben.

Mick störte sich nicht an Josefs betont lockerer Art, denn er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet mit Josef Kostan ein ehrliches Gespräch über dessen Gefühle führen zu können. Wenn man über 400 Jahre alt war, dann musste man wohl notgedrungen Mauer um sich herum errichten, um überleben zu können.

„Hast du vor sie zu verwandeln?", fragte Mick deshalb und Josef tat so, als würde er eine Moment ernsthaft über diese Frage nachdenken, was er natürlich nicht tat.

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Diese Antwort überraschte Mick zugegebenermaßen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Josef bereit wäre so weit zu gehen.

„Bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher?"

Josef zuckte beinahe gleichgültig mit den Schultern, während er seinen Blick desinteressiert über die Gäste schweifen ließ. „Sie sagt sie will es."

Das glaubte Mick seinem Freund ohne Weiteres. Er hatte gesehen wir Simone Josef ansah und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie bereit war alles für ihn zu tun. Selbst ihr eigenes Leben aufzugeben. Sie liebte ihn und das reichte ihr um für ihn in den Tod zu gehen. Bei Josef war sich Mick in diese Beziehung jedoch nicht sicher.

„Liebst du sie?"

Josef drehte den Kopf und sah seinem Freund eine Moment lang in die Augen, bevor er antwortete. „Das muss ich wohl, sonst würde ich nicht in Betracht ziehen sie zu verwandeln, oder?", erwiderte er ausweichend, doch Mick dachte nicht daran es ihm so einfach zu machen.

„Sag du es mir", forderte er.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Mick seine Antwort bekommen und er konnte sehen wie ein nachdenklicher Blick in Josefs Augen trat, doch nachdem sein Freund das nächste Mal geblinzelt hatte, war dieser Ausdruck wieder verschwunden.

„Ich denke wir haben genug über Simone und mich geredet", entschied er. „Wie steht es mit dir und Beth? Habt ihr schon... Na du weist schon", fragte Josef mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Josef, das geht dich nicht das Geringste an", informierte Mick ihn betont freundlich, doch innerlich schalt er sich einen Idioten. Was hatte er erwartet? Eine Antwort? Er hatte Josef in die Ecke gedrängt und die logische Konsequenz war, dass er sich nun selbst in der Defensive wiederfand.

Josefs Grinsen wurde breiter. „Also nicht", schlussfolgerte er genüsslich. „Warum nur wusste ich das? Allmählich glaube ich wirklich dein Vater hat dir nicht erklärt wie es geht. Obwohl, bei Coraline musst du ja irgendetwas richtig gemacht haben, immerhin hat sie dich geheiratet."

„Josef lass es, ok?", verlangte Mick und hob zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte abwehrend die Hände.

Josef grinste unschuldig. „Man wird doch wohl noch fragen dürfen."

„Fragen darf man, aber das heißt nicht, dass man auch eine Antwort bekommt", belehrte ihn Mick und hoffte dabei inständig, dass Josef ihn nun in Ruhe ließ. Doch er wusste bereits, dass er nicht so viel Glück haben würde. Josef würde das Thema nicht fallen lassen, ohne eine Antwort von ihm erhalten zu haben und das machte der Blick, den ihm sein Freund zuwarf, nur allzu deutlich bewusste. Um sich nicht auf einen endlosen Kampf, den er sowieso verlieren würde, einzulassen, gab er ihm seine Antwort.

„Beth und ich sind noch nicht soweit."

„Ach ihr seid noch nicht soweit", wiederholte Josef und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Und wann glaubst du werdet ihr soweit sein? In hundert Jahren? Mick, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Beth ist ein Mensch, mag sein, dass du solange warten kannst, aber sie kann es nicht."

„Josef, das weiß ich alles ok?", stellte Mick verärgert klar. „Wir kriegen das hin, es ist nur… kompliziert."

Er wusste selbst, dass Beth nicht ewig auf ihn warten könnte, und selbst wenn sie es könnte, sie hatte ihm bereits zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie es nicht tun würde. Es war nun einmal alles verflucht kompliziert, und er braucht niemanden, der ihn daran erinnerte.

Josef lächelte schmal und es war ein wehmütiges Lächeln. „Wem sagst du das."

Einen Moment sagte keiner der beiden etwas, während Josefs Worte noch immer zwischen ihnen nachklangen.

„Wie sind wir eigentlich von einem Gespräch über Simone und dich zu Beth und mir gekommen?", fragte Mick einen Augenblick darauf milde verwundert, denn er konnte kaum glauben, dass es Josef so einfach gelungen war das Thema zu wechseln.

„Tja du hast eben nicht aufgepasst", antwortete Josef mit einem gemeinen Grinsen und Mick verdrehte die Augen. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst und er glaubte dieses Mal eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu erhalten. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Liebst du Simone?"

„Ja", antwortete Josef leise und hob den Blick um Mick in die Augen zu sehen. Er sagte die Wahrheit, auch wenn es ihm selbst schwer fiel sie zu akzeptieren.

„Liebst du sie so wie du…"

„Wie ich Sarah geliebt habe?!", unterbrach Josef Micks vorsichtige Frage mit schonungsloser Offenheit. Er blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen und Mick konnte den Schmerz sehen, den diese Frage in Josef auslöste.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er einen langen Moment darauf vollkommen tonlos. „Und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen und Mick war sich ziemlich sicher mit seiner Frage zu weit gegangen zu sein. Doch anstatt das Gespräch auf der Stelle zu beenden, blieb Josef neben ihm stehen und sprach schließlich weiter.

„Woher eigentlich das plötzliche Interesse an mir und Simone? Es hat dich doch früher nicht interessiert mit wem ich mir die Zeit vertrieben habe."

Mick zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Früher hat es auch nie nach etwas ernstem ausgesehen, was es jetzt mit Simone ganz offen gesagt tut, wenn du mit dem Gedanken spielst sie zu verwandeln."

Josefs Blick wanderte wieder ziellos durch den Saal, während er die Hände in die Taschen seiner schwarzen Anzugshose schob.

„Dinge ändern sich", antwortete er leise.

„Ja, aber ich dachte nicht, dass du…"

„Dass ich was, Mick? Was?", fragte Josef lauter als beabsichtigt und einige der umstehenden Gäste drehten kurz den Kopf, was Josef dazu veranlasste näher an Mick heranzutreten und seine Stimme zu senken, bis nur Mick seine nächsten Worte hören konnte. „Dass ich mich nach dem ganzen Gerede darüber, dass es zwischen den Menschen und uns nicht funktionieren kann ein zweites Mal auf eine Frau einlasse und auf die Idee komme sie zu verwandeln?! Es funktioniert nicht zwischen den Menschen und uns, Mick. Sarah ist der lebende - oder vielmehr der tote Beweis dafür, dass es nicht funktioniert. Aber das Leben muss weitergehen."

So wie Josef diese Worte aussprach, klangen sie genauso grausam wie sie es in Wirklichkeit auch waren. Für Vampire waren sie vermutlich noch um einiges grausamer, denn sie konnten Jahrhunderte überdauern und waren dabei den Launen des Schicksals permanent ausgeliefert.

Mick nickte nachdenklich. „Das stimmt, aber ich dachte nicht, dass du so einfach..."

„Glaub mir, Mick", versicherte Josef ihm tonlos und schüttelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sachte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht einfach. Aber man kann gewisse Sachen nicht immer mit sich herumtragen, besonders nicht wenn man ewig lebt. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Geschichte mit den zwei Mönchen, die ich dir einmal erzählt habe? Ich habe gedacht nach 400 Jahren müsste ich gelernt haben wie man Dinge hinter sich lässt, aber anscheinend habe ich das nicht", meinte Josef bitter. „Ich glaube so etwas kann man nicht lernen, Mick."

„Damit hast du vermutlich recht", erwiderte Mick leise und in gewisser Weise hoffte er, dass sein Freund damit tatsächlich recht hatte. Vermutlich würde sich seine Einstellung bezüglich der Vergangenheit irgendwann ändern, spätestens dann, wenn er einmal so alt war wie Josef, aber noch hoffte er, dass er seine Vergangenheit nicht vergessen würde, denn obwohl sie manchmal schmerzvoll war, wollte er nicht, dass sein Gedächtnis einfach vergaß. Seine Vergangenheit war alles was er hatte, und auch wenn er manchmal nicht stolz auf sie war, so war es doch seine Vergangenheit und Stück seiner Identität, das er nicht verlieren wollte. Anstatt die Dinge loszulassen und zu vergessen, war es besser seinen Frieden mit diesen Dingen zu machen, auch wenn das manchmal alles andere als einfach war.

Josef sah Mick noch einen langen Moment mit diesem schwermütigen Ausdruck in den Augen an, der ihn um Jahre älter aussehen ließ. Manchmal konnte man wirklich vergessen, dass der vermeintlich junge Mann, der vor einem stand nicht 26, sondern 410 Jahre alt war, und in dieser Zeit mehr gesehen hatte, als man sich je vorstellen konnte.

Einem Augenblick darauf sah Mick jedoch wie sich Josefs Maske aus Unbeschwertheit und Scherzhaftigkeit wieder über seine Gesichtszüge legte.

„Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich habe noch andere Gäste um die ich mich kümmern muss", informierte Josef Mick schließlich und brachte dabei ein Lächeln zustande, das Mick nicht einmal ansatzweise gelingen wollte.

Ein paar Augenblicke darauf war Josef in der Menge verschwunden und Mick machte sich auf den Weg um Beth zu suchen.

tbc.

* * *

**A/N: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, lasst mir doch bitte, bitte ein Review da! LG CarpeDiem**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Frozen in Time**

**#**

**by CarpeDiem**

**#**

****

Happy Birthday

* * *

„Ich muss schon sagen Mr. Kostan, diese Wohltätigkeitsaktion anlässlich Ihres Geburtstages ist eine wirklich feine Sache. Sie sind ein wichtiges Mitglied dieser Stadt, und weiß Gott, Sie leisten Ihren Beitrag so wie es sich für einen anständigen Geschäftsmann gehört."

Das großzügige Lob kam von Bürgermeister Howard Riley und Josef bedankte sich bescheiden dafür, während er sein Glas erhob und dem Bürgermeister zu prostete.

„Vielen Dank Herr Bürgermeister, aber ich tue nur das, was jeder verantwortungsvolle Bürger dieser Stadt tun sollte."

Josef trank einen Schluck Champagner und war im selben Moment froh, dass er den teuren Champagner ausgesucht hatte - und das hatte er keineswegs wegen seiner Gäste getan - denn das war der einzige, den man als Vampir durchaus trinken konnte. Er schmeckte beinahe nach gar nichts.

Die Worte des Bürgermeisters waren ehrlich gemeint gewesen und weil Josef das wusste, war auch sein Dank aufrichtig. Howard Riley war bereits annähernd 60 Jahre alt und zugegebenermaßen von den einflussreichen Geschäftsleuten und Firmen dieser Stadt verhältnismäßig leicht zu lenken - nur das hatte ihm genau genommen seine 2. Amtsperiode eingebracht - aber die Wohltätigkeitsarbeit lag ihm sehr am Herzen und er tat mit durchaus ersichtlichem Erfolg eine Menge, um das soziale Gefälle in Los Angeles ein wenig auszugleichen. Außerdem behängte er seine Gattin nicht so unverschämt protzig mit Diamanten wie es der Vizebürgermeister tat.

„Aber Mr. Kostan, seien Sie doch nicht so bescheiden. Sie tun bei weitem mehr und das finde ich sehr lobenswert", bemerkte die Frau des Bürgermeisters und obwohl sie für Josefs Geschmack eindeutig zu alt war, schenkte er ihr ein charmantes Lächeln.

„Vielen Dank Ma'am."

„Sagen Sie, Mr. Kostan, sind die Wiederaufbauarbeiten an ihrem Bürogebäude eigentlich mittlerweile abgeschlossen?"

Die Frage kam von Commissioner Thomas Hendrix. Für einen flüchtigen Moment fragte sich Josef warum er diesen Mann eigentlich zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier einladen hatte, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass das hier in erste Linie eine Spendengala war, und nicht nur sein Geburtstag. Er hatte ihn also einladen müssen, immerhin war er der Police Commissioner.

Hendrix war nach der Explosion in Josefs Büro vor einem halben Jahr, bei der er nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen war, auf Josef aufmerksam geworden, und dieser Anschlag schien für Hendrix nun ein Indiz dafür zu sein, dass Josef Kontakte zur Mafia hatte, denn sonst fiel ihm anscheinen niemand ein, der gleich die komplette Etage eines Hochhauses in die Luft sprengen würde. Seitdem versuchte er Josef etwas nachzuweisen. Natürlich konnte er das nicht, denn Josef beschäftigte genau aus diesem Grund mehrere Leute, die dafür sorgten, dass seine Geschäfte und vor allem sein Privatleben und seine Vergangenheit bestens vor neugierigen Augen geschützt waren. Und da die Beweise für Hendrix' Vermutungen nun einmal nicht vorhanden waren, jagte er nun jeden Geist, der Ähnlichkeit mit Josef Kostan hatte.

„Ja, wir haben die neuen Vorhänge gestern aufgehängt", scherzte Josef mit einem Grinsen und die Runde aus Politikern und Staatsdienern lachte angesichts dieser Äußerung, wenn auch das Gesicht von Hendrix dabei etwas verkniffen aussah.

„Ich finde es bewundernswert Mr. Kostan, dass Sie sich nach diesem Anschlag auf Ihr Leben noch in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Ich glaube ich wäre zu Tode verängstigt", sagte die Frau des Bürgermeisters und legte sich betroffen einen Hand auf ihr großzügiges Dekolleté.

„Noch dazu, da die Hintermänner dieser Tat immer noch nicht gefasst worden sind", gab Hendrix zu bedenken und sah Josef dabei bedeutungsvoll an.

Josef hatte angegeben nicht zu wissen, wer versucht hatte ihn zu töten, und Hendrix vermutete, dass er mehr wusste, als er der Polizei gesagt hatte.

„Nun, das Leben muss weiter gehen. Und es gibt immer jemanden, der einem erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann wie mir nach dem Leben trachtet", antwortete Josef und wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Bemerkung ansetzen, um den Commissioner noch etwas zu ärgern, als er spürte wie ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte. Josef drehte den Kopf und sah seinen Assistenten Stephen hinter sich stehen.

„Entschuldigen Sie Mr. Kostan, aber ich habe hier einen dringenden Anruf für Sie", erklärte der junge Mann mit den langen, blonden Haaren, die ihm Nacken zusammengebunden waren und hielt ein keines, schwarzes Mobiltelefon in die Höhe.

„Ich sagte doch, ich möchte nicht gestört werden, Stephen. Lassen Sie wer auch immer mich sprechen möchte ausrichten, dass ich morgen zurückrufen werde", antwortete Josef und wollte sich wieder seinem Gespräch zuwenden, doch Stephen hielt ihn auf.

„Mr. Kostan, der Anruf ist aus New York."

Stephen sah Josef eindringlich an und hielt ihm das Telefon entgegen. Natürlich wusste er nicht alles über seinen Arbeitgeber, aber er wusste genug um die Wichtigkeit dieses Anrufes zu erkennen.

Josef brauchte einen Moment, bis er in der Lage war nach dem Handy zu greifen. Er starrte das kleine, schwarze Telefon an und für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Ein Anruf aus New York bedeutete entweder das Schlimmste oder aber ein Wunder. Josef stoppte den Gedanken bevor er sich auch nur in irgendeine Richtung entwickeln konnte. Dann griff er mit einer zu schnellen Bewegung nach dem Handy und seine Finger umschlossen es noch bevor irgendjemand gesehen hatte, dass er überhaupt vorgehabt hatte danach zu greifen. Dass ihn die Umstehenden Gäste, insbesondere Commissioner Hendrix, verblüfft ansahen, bemerkte er nicht einmal.

„Josef Kostan?"

„Mr. Kostan, hier ist Polly. Sie werden nicht glauben was eben passiert ist, es ist ein Wunder! Sarah ist aufgewacht."

Für einen langen Moment hielt Josef das für einen Scherz und wenn es tatsächlich ein Scherz sein sollte, dann war es ein äußerst Makaberer. Doch als niemand reingefallen rief, begannen sich Pollys Worte langsam in Josefs Denken festzusetzen und löschten dabei jeden anderen Gendanken aus. Ein Teil von ihm wollte dieser Nachricht bedingungslos Glauben schenken, aber Josef ließ es nicht zu.

„Mr. Kostan, haben Sie gehört was ich gesagt habe? Sarah ist aufgewacht. Als ich vorhin bei ihr war, um die Vorhänge zu schließen, hat sich ihre Hand bewegt. Ich wollte es zuerst nicht glauben, aber dann ist sie aufgewacht und hat die Augen geöffnet."

Ein weiterer langer Moment verging, in dem Josef tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, formulierte er den Wichtigsten von ihnen.

„Geht es ihr gut?", fragte er und seine Stimme klag rau und die Zeit, die Polly brauchte um zu antworten, brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Warum mussten Menschen nur so langsam sein?

„Ja, was ihren physischen Zustand anbelangt schon. Sie ist bei vollem Bewusstsein und ansprechbar, aber sie ist ziemlich verwirrt und sie hat Angst."

„Geben Sie sie mir."

Josefs Finger schlossen sich fester um das kleine Telefon, während er wartete, und er musste sich daran erinnern seinen Griff wieder etwas zu lockern, wenn er das Handy nicht zerbrechen wollte. Und dann hörte er Sarahs wunderschöne, glockenhelle Stimme.

„Charles?"

In diesem Moment schaffte er es nicht länger nicht daran zu glauben, dass das unwahrscheinlichste aller Wunder tatsächlich geschehen war. Noch hatte er es nicht gewagt dieses Wissen an sich heranzulassen bis er wusste, ob es tatsächlich wahr war. Er hatte gewusst, dass er eine Enttäuschung nicht würde ertragen können, aber jetzt wo er ihre Stimme hörte, konnte er es nicht mehr. Sarah war aufgewacht. Das Wunder auf das er seit über 50 Jahren gewartet hatte, war geschehen, obwohl er die Hoffnung beinahe aufgegeben hatte. Er wusste, dass es kitschig klang, aber in diesem Moment, als die Stimme seiner Sarah an seine Ohren dran, konnte er förmlich hören wie die Engel Halleluja sangen.

„Sarah. Oh mein Gott, Sarah!", antwortete Josef überglücklich, unfähig dieses Gefühl auch nur ansatzweise in Worte zu fassen.

„Charles, was ist passiert? Ich verstehe das alles nicht", sagte Sarah und Josef konnte hören wie ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Beruhige dich Sarah. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Polly wird dir einen Brief geben in dem ich dir alles erklärt habe. Ich werde in etwa 5 Stunden bei dir sein, mein Engel. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Bitte, bleib im Haus und warte auf mich, versprich mir das", forderte Josef mit sanfter Stimme, doch in Gedanken fluchte er verärgert. Warum musste es von Los Angeles nach New York so weit sein?

„In Ordnung. Ich werde auf dich warten. Ich verspreche es. Ich liebe dich, Charles."

Josef atmete erleichtert auf. Sarah schien sich weitgehend unter Kontrolle zu haben, was ein sehr gutes Zeichen war. „Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als mein Leben. Ich bin so schnell ich kann bei dir."

Dann legte Josef auf und ließ das Handy in die Tasche seines Anzugs gleiten, bevor er sich an Stephen wandte. Seine Gäste, die das Telefonat mit neugierigen Blicken verfolgt hatten, nahm Josef gar nicht mehr wahr.

„Lassen Sie sofort meinen Jet startklar machen, nur die Piloten, keine Bordcrew. Ich will so schnell es geht in New York sein. Und schicken Sie meinen Wagen vor die Tür, ich reise augenblicklich ab."

Stephen nickte. „Ist bereits erledigt Mr. Kostan. Ihr Wagen wartet draußen auf Sie."

Josef sah ihn verwirrt an, bis er das kleine silberne Handy in der Hand seines Assistenten entdeckte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Stephen bereits alles in die Wege geleitet hatte. Josef nickte zufrieden. Er wusste schon warum er Stephen eingestellt hatte. Er wusste immer was Josef wollte, noch bevor er selbst wusste.

Tief in Gedanken ging Josef zielstrebig und mit schnellen Schritten durch den Saal und bemerkte dabei keinen seiner Gäste, die versuchten ihn anzusprechen. Dann verließ er das Gebäude und stieg in seine schwarze Limousine, die dort bereits auf ihn wartete.

# # #

„Meine Damen und Herren, dürfte ich Sie für einen Moment um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?"

Mick drehte den Kopf zur Bühne auf der im Hintergrund das Orchester gespielt hatte, das nun verstummt war, und sah dort Josefs Assistenten Stephen, der sich mit einem Mikrofon in die Mitte gestellt hatte. Die Gespräche in dem großen Saal verstummten nach und nach bis das Stimmengewirr zum Erliegen gekommen war und Stephen die Aufmerksamkeit aller Gäste hatte.

„Zuerst einmal möchte ich Ihnen allen im Namen von Josef Kostan danken, dass Sie ihn heute Abend anlässlich seines 26. Geburtstages mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren. Bedauerlicherweise muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Mr. Kostan aus persönlichen Gründen gezwungen war die Feierlichkeiten zu verlassen, doch er bittet Sie alle sich auch ohne ihn weiterhin zu amüsieren. Wie Sie alle wissen gehen sämtliche Spenden, die Sie heute Abend für Mr. Kostan tätigen, an gemeinnützige Projekte hier in Los Angeles, und ich danke Ihnen stellvertretend für Mr. Kostan für jede einzelne dieser Spenden. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend. Vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Stephen verließ die Bühne und das Orchester begann auf ein Zeichen von ihm hin wieder zu spielen.

Mick runzelte die Stirn, während Beth ihn fragend ansah.

„Was für persönliche Gründe?", fragte sie, aber Mick zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Er war in dieser Beziehung nicht schlauer als Beth es war, aber es musste etwas wirklich Wichtiges passiert sein, sonst würde Josef nicht seine komplette Geburtstagsgesellschaft einfach so hier stehen lassen.

Er nahm Beths Hand und ging mit ihr zusammen durch den Saal um Stephen abzufangen, der gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen in die Eingangshalle war.

„Stephen, warten Sie einen Moment."

Josefs Assistent blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Mr. St. John, Ms. Tuner, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Können Sie mir sagen, wohin Josef gegangen ist?"

Stephen schien einen Moment zu überlegen, doch dann nickte er. „Ich denke es geht in Ordnung, wenn ich es Ihnen sage. Mr. Kostan ist nach New York geflogen, nachdem er einen Anruf von dort erhalten hat. Sarah Whitley ist aufgewacht."

Mick starrte ihn an, als die Worte ihn erreicht hatten. Das war einfach unmöglich.

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden", sagte Stephen, der sein kleines, silbernes Handy bereits in der Hand hatte, und als Mick nickte, machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Mick drehte seinen Kopf zu Beth und während er noch Mühe hatte diese Nachricht zu verdauen, sah er wie sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, als sie durch die Türen der Eingangshalle ziellos nach draußen auf den Verkehr blickte.

„Happy Birthday, Josef."

tbc.


	3. Once upon a time

**Frozen in Time**

**#**

**by CarpeDiem**

**#**

****

Once upon a time

* * *

Josef saß in den weichen, großen Sitzen seines Privatjets und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war unergründlich. Er hielt ein Glas Whiskey in der Hand, das er sich in Abwesenheit einer Bordcrew selbst eingeschenkt hatte, was ihm nicht das Geringste ausgemacht hatte. Entgegen der öffentlich verbreiteten Meinung über ihn, laut der Josef Kostan keinen Handstrich selbst tun konnte, war er sehr wohl in der Lage ohne sein Personal zu existieren. Er war nicht annähernd so versnobt wie alle Welt dachte. Natürlich war es angenehm, wenn man nichts selbst tun musste und wie jeder Mensch genoss er den Luxus mit dem er sich dank seines Geldes umgeben konnte, aber er wusste auch wie es war ganz anders zu leben. Er war nicht immer reich gewesen und er hatte nicht vor diese Zeiten zu vergessen.

Der Whiskey war dazu gedacht gewesen seine Nerven zu beruhigen, während er fünf Stunden darauf warten musste, dass er in New York landen würde, aber noch hatte er keinen Schluck aus dem flachen Glas getrunken. In fünf Stunden würde er Sarah wieder sehen, seine Sarah. Er konnte es noch immer kaum glauben und vermutlich würde er es erst dann glauben können, wenn er Sarah in seine Armen schließen würde. Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, dass vielleicht doch noch ein Wundern geschehen würde und Sarah aus irgendeinem nicht erklärbaren Grund aufwachen würde und wieder bei ihm wäre. Aber er hatte so lange gewartet und das Wunder war nicht geschehen und mit jedem Jahr, das vergangen war, hatte er ein wenig mehr seiner Hoffnung verloren. Und jetzt, wo er sich gerade zu entschlossen hatte die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, holte sie ihn wieder ein und er war unglaublich dankbar dafür. An Simone verschwendete er in diesem Moment keinen Gedanken. Dafür dachte er daran wie er Sarah vor 55 Jahren begegnet war.

**Flashback**

Es war an einem kalten Januartag 1954 kurz vor der Morgendämmerung. Der Himmel draußen war noch dunkle, aber in der Grand Central Station in New York herrschte bereits reges Treiben. Zahllose Menschen strömten auf ihrem täglichen Weg zur Arbeit durch die große, hell erleuchtete Halle des Bahnhofes, manche gemächlichen Schrittes, aber die meisten von ihnen bereits jetzt mit einem gehetzten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern. All diese Menschen waren auf dem Weg irgendwo hin noch bevor der Tag angefangen hatte. Auch Josef hatte sein Ziel vor Augen während er auf dem Bahnsteig Nummer 13 auf seinen Zug wartete, der ihn nach Hause zu seiner Wohnung bringen würde.

Josef ließ seinen Blick über die namenlosen Gesichter der Menschen schweifen, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er in größeren Menschenmengen stand.

Und dann sah er sie. Sie stand in einem beigen Mantel und mit einer kleinen, hellbraunen Tasche in den Händen auf dem Bahnsteig und sie war das wunderschönste Wesen, das Josef je gesehen hatte. Seine Augen blieben unabwendbar an ihr hängen und er starrte sie an. Sie war ziemlich jung, vielleicht 20 Jahre alt und ihre braunen Haare, die unter ihrem beigen Hut zu sehen waren, fielen in sanften, verspielten Locken bis auf den weißen Schaal, den sie eng um ihren zarten Hals geschlungen hatte. Ihr Blick war auf die Gleise gerichtet und sie ahnte nicht, dass sie gerade von den wachsamen Augen eines Vampirs beobachtet wurde, der keine zehn Meter von ihr entfernt war.

Dann hob sie die Tasche, die sie mit ihren weißen Handschuhen in beiden Händen gehalten hatte höher und öffnete sie mit einer Hand, bevor sie begann darin nach etwas zu suchen. Josef sah ihr dabei zu, neugierig was sie wohl suchte.

Doch bevor sie es gefunden hatte, fiel ihr weißes Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und das spitzenbesetzte Stück Stoff flatterte auf den Boden, wo es auf dem schmutzigen Bahnstieg liegen blieb. Josef zögerte einen Moment lang, doch dann ging er mit schnellen Schritte - etwas zu schnell für einen Menschen - auf sie zu, und noch bevor sie sich bücken konnte um nach ihrem Taschentuch zu greifen, hatte Josef es bereits aufgehoben. Verwundert über sich selbst, fragte er sich was ihn dazu getrieben hatte das zu tun, aber es war wie ein Zwang gewesen, dem er sich nicht hatte entziehen können. Er wollte ihre Stimme hören, die mit Sicherheit einen wunderbaren und einzigartigen Klag haben würde und er wollte ihre blauen Augen aus der Nähe sehen.

Das hatte Josef bereits geschafft, denn sie sah ihn mit einem überraschten, aber auch etwas empörten Ausdruck an. Ihre Augen waren aus der Nähe tatsächlich noch atemberaubender. Sie waren hellblau mit kleinen Sprenkeln von zartem Grün und um die Pupillen herum wurden sie allmählich zu einem dunkleren Ton von Blau, der die Farbe eines tiefen Ozeans hatte. Sie waren wunderschön. Die Tatsache, dass diese Augen einem Menschen gehörten, hatte Josef in diesem Moment verdrängt und auch ihr zarter, blumiger Geruch schaffte es nicht ihm das wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen.

„Vielen Dank", sagte sie höflich und hielt Josef ihre Hand entgegen, um das Taschentuch wieder an sich zu nehmen, doch Josef machte keine Anstalten es ihr zu geben. Er lächelte lediglich, denn wie erwartete hatte er mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt. Ihre Stimme hatte einen einzigartigen, melodischen Klag, der Josef spontan an eine Sinfonie von Beethoven erinnerte.

„Fahren Sie jeden Tag mit diesem Zug?", fragte Josef, während er sie anblickte und das spitzenbesetzte Tuch weiterhin in seinen Fingern hielt.

Als ihr klar wurde, dass er ihr das Taschentuch nicht wieder geben würde, ließ sie ihre Hand wieder sinken.

„Ich wüsste nicht was Sie das angeht", antwortete si abweisend, aber Josef ließ sich nicht entmutigen.

„Nun, falls Sie es tun, weiß ich wo ich Morgen um diese Zeit sein werde. Immerhin muss ich Ihnen doch Ihr Taschentuch zurückgeben" sagte er, als läge das klar auf der Hand.

„Sie können es mir auch jetzt wieder zurück geben", verlangte sie, doch Josef schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es ist ganz dreckig geworden, sehen Sie? Ich werde es für Sie waschen und es Ihnen Morgen zurückgeben."

Josef lächelte wieder. Das Taschentuch war nicht wirklich dreckig geworden, zumindest in keinster Weise so dreckig, dass man es umgehend waschen müsste.

Sie schürzte die Lippen und sah Josef ungehalten an. „Es gehört sich nicht einer Frau ihr Taschentuch zu entwenden."

„Es gehört sich auch nicht für eine wunderschöne Dame wie Sie mit einem schmutzigen Taschentuch in der Handtasche herumzulaufen."

Ein unsicheres Lächeln erschien auf ihren anmutig geschwungenen Lippen und Josef lachte leise. Ein kleines Kompliment und er bekam so ein Lächeln dafür.

„Wie heißen Sie?"

Sie überlegte einen Moment lang und schlug dann die Augen nieder. „Sarah, Sarah Whitley."

„Sarah." Es war der schönste Name, den Josef je gehört hatte. „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Solange ich Ihr Taschentuch habe, ist es nur gerecht, wenn Sie im Austausch dafür meines nehmen."

Josef holte sein dunkelblaues Taschentuch heraus und reichte es ihr.

Sarah sah ihn an, nahm das Taschentuch aber nicht entgegen. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich nicht verheiratet bin?"

Josef grinste. „Sie tragen keinen Ehering."

Da lächelte sie etwas verlegen und Josef sah wie sie rot wurde und das Blut in ihre Wangen stieg. Es sah wunderhübsch aus. Dann nahm sie Josefs Taschentuch an sich.

„Aber Sie müssen mir versrechen, dass Sie es mir Morgen wieder geben", erinnerte er sie und Sarah nickte.

„In Ordnung."

„Dann sehen wir uns Morgen, Sarah. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Als Josef geendet hatte, hörte man den Zug, der auf dem Gleis einfuhr und einen Moment darauf mit lautem Quietschen der Bremsen am Bahnsteig zum Stehen kam. Josef hatte ihn bereits eher kommen hören und das Gespräch beendet, bevor sie unterbrochen worden wären. Als die Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig den Zug sahen, strömten sie zu den Türen, die sich gerade öffneten und Sarah wurde von der Menge mitgenommen. Josef blickte so lange in ihre wundervollen blauen Augen, bis er sie zwischen all den Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig nicht mehr sehen konnte.

**Flashback Ende**

Den ganzen Tag lang waren Josephs Gedanken daraufhin unablässig um Sarah Whitley gekreist. Nichts hatte es geschafft ich wunderschönes Lächeln und den melodischen Klang ihrer Stimme verlassen zu lassen. Am nächsten Morgen hatte Josef sie wieder gesehen. Wie sie es versprochen hatte, wartete sie an genau der Stelle an der sie am Tag zuvor getrennt worden waren und obwohl Josef nicht daran gezweifelt hatte, dass sie da sein würde, erfasste ihn ein Gefühl unsagbarer Freude, als er sie auf dem Bahnsteig stehen sah. Diesmal war Josef mit ihr zusammen in den Zug eingestiegen und hatte sie danach zu dem Bürogebäude ihres Vaters begleitet, wo sie als Sekretärin arbeitete. Bereits ein paar Stunden später hatte er sie vor der Tür wieder erwartet und sie zum Mittagessen ausgeführt.

Ihr Taschentuch hatte Sarah erst einige Wochen später wieder bekommen, da Josef es erst über sich gebracht hatte das einzige, das ihn während der Nächte an sie erinnerte zurückzugeben, als sie sich regelmäßig getroffen hatten. Josef genoss jeder Minute mit Sarah so sehr wie er die Gesellschaft einer anderen Person noch nie zuvor genossen hatte, doch während die Monate vergingen und Sarah ihm von Tag zu Tag wichtiger wurde als die Luft zum Atmen, begann er sich zu fragen, ob und wann er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde. Er liebte sie und er wollte sein Leben mit ihr verbringen, aber er war dazu gezwungen sie auf Abstand zu halten, auf Abstand zu dem was er war. Er sehnte sich danach ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber er fürchtete sich zu sehr davor, dass er sie verlieren würde, wenn er es tat. Sie würde zu tiefst verängstigt sein und vor ihm zurückweichen, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass er ein Vampir war und Josef wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte ihre Angst und Abscheu vor ihm in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Doch dann kam der Tag an dem das Schicksal Josef seine Entscheidung abgenommen hatte.

**Flashback**

Stephanie schloss mit flatternden Liedern die Augen, als sich Josefs Finger um ihren linken Unterarm schlossen und ihr Handgelenk zu seinen Lippen führten. Er konnte Stephanies warme, weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen und das Blut, das unter dem dünnen Gewebe durch ihre Adern strömte, ließ seine Instinkte die Kontrolle übernehmen. Josefs Augen wechselten im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Farbe zu einem strahlenden blau und mit einem leisen Knurren schlug er seine Zähne in die Innenseite von Stephanies Handgelenk.

Stephanie stöhnte lustvoll auf und streckte ihren Kopf nach hinten, während ihr warmes, süßes Blut in Josefs Mund floss und seinen Durst mit jedem Schluck mehr und mehr stillte. Er hörte die Schritte draußen vor der Tür, doch er maß ihnen keine Bedeutung zu, bis sich auf einmal die Tür öffnete und ein neuer Geruch ins Zimmer strömte. Sarah.

Josefs Kopf ruckte hoch und als er Sarah im Türrahmen stehen sah, den Türgriff fest umklammert, hatte es nur einen einzigen Gedanken - Nein!

Er schluckte den letzten Schluck Blut, den er von Stephanie getrunken hatte hinunter und bemühte sich seine Instinkte so weit zu unterdrücken, dass seine Augen wieder zurück zu ihrer braunen Farbe wechselten.

Sarah stand immer noch in der Tür. Sie hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt und ihre Augen waren vor Schock geweitet.

„Sarah bitte, lass es mich erklären", bat Josef, ließ Stephanies Handgelenk los und trat einen Schritt auf Sarah zu, bis ihm einfiel, dass das vielleicht keine so gute Idee war und er wieder stehen blieb.

Doch entgegen seinen Befürchtungen war Sarah nicht vor ihm zurückgewichen und stürmte auch nicht fluchtartig aus dem Zimmer. Stattdessen ließen ihre Finger den Türgriff los und sie atmete zittrig ein um sich zu beruhigen. Dann sah sie Josef an, doch in ihrem Blick lag keine Angst und für jemanden, der gerade gesehen hatte wie jemand das Blut eines anderen Menschen getrunken hatte, wirkte sie bemerkenswert gefasst.

Josef brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete, denn Sarahs Verhalten ließ nur einen möglichen Schluss zu.

„Du weißt es", sagte er verwundert und als er in Sarahs Augen sah, wurde diese Vermutung zur Gewissheit. Irgendwie war es ihr gelungen hinter seine Fassade zu blicken und herauszufinden, dass er ein Vampir war und trotz dieses Wissens hatte sie keine Angst vor ihm und hatte nicht so schnell sie konnte das Weite gesucht. Und diese Tatsache machte Josef unsagbar glücklich.

**Flashback Ende**

Ein Lächeln trat auf Josefs Gesicht, als er daran dachte wie Sarah ihn damals zum glücklichsten Vampir auf der ganzen Welt gemacht hatte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass er ein Vampir war, liebte sie ihn und Josef hatte nie verstehen können wie dieses engelsgleiche Wesen eine zu tiefst verdorbene Kreatur wie ihn Lieben konnte. Er wusste wer er war, und er wusste um seine Taten, die er im Laufe eines langen Lebens teils aus Not und teils aus Langeweile heraus begangen hatte, und er gab sich nicht der Illusion hin dafür nicht in die Hölle zu kommen, doch er bereute diese Taten und das ließ sein Leben lebenswert bleiben. Außerdem sah er keinen Sinn darin sich jeden Tag seine Taten und die Tatsache dafür verdammt zu sein vor Augen zu halten, dafür warteten noch viel zu viele Tage auf ihn.

Nur drei Monate später hatte Sarah ihn das erste Mal gebeten sie zu verwandeln und Josef hatte sich geweigert. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sein Engel fiel nur um bei ihm zu sein. Sarah war jedoch schon immer sehr stur gewesen, wenn sie etwas gewollt hatte, und Josef liebte sie zu sehr um ihr den Wunsch nach Unsterblichkeit lange zu verwehren. Außerdem hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass er viel zu egoistisch war, um sie nicht zu verwandeln, denn er wünschte sich nichts mehr als sein Leben bis zum Ende aller Tage mit seiner Sarah zu verbringen. Hätte er gewusst, dass er sie mit dieser Entscheidung verlieren würde, dann hätte er ihrem Wunsch niemals nachgegeben.

Aber nun war Sarah wieder aufgewacht. Das Schicksal hatte sich dazu entschieden ein Wunder geschehen zu lassen und sie zu ihm zurückzubringen. Was Josef getan hatte um dieses Wunder zu verdienen wusste er nicht, aber es war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig, solange Sarah nur wieder bei ihm war.

In diesem Moment flog der Pilot eine Schleife und Josef konnte durch das Fenster neben sich die Skyline von New York sehen. Der Flug hatte beinahe fünf Stunden gedauert und Josef verfluchte die Tatsache, dass Los Angeles und New York so weit auseinander lagen. Er hatte Sarah einen Brief hinterlassen, für den Fall, dass sie eines Tages aufwachen würde. In diesem Brief hatte er ihr erklärt was passiert war, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und warum er nicht bei ihr sein konnte. Er hoffte, dass diese Worte fürs Erste genügt hatten um sie etwas zu beruhigen. Jetzt konnte es sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis sie landen würden und es würde nicht mehr länger als eine Stunde dauern bis er Sarah wieder in seine Arme schließen konnte.

tbc.


	4. Time has changed and left me here

**Frozen in Time**

**#**

**by CarpeDiem**

**#**

****

Time has changed and left me here

* * *

Josefs Hand lag auf dem Griff der Tür, die zu Sarahs Zimmer führte, doch er öffnete sie nicht. Das war der Augenblick auf den er so lange Zeit gehofft hatte und nun wo es soweit war, fühlte es sich unerwartet unwirklich an. Josef atmete noch ein Mal tief durch, dann drückt er den Türgriff hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Sein Blick fiel aus langjähriger Gewohnheit auf das große Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers, doch zum ersten Mal waren die Laken und Kissen ordentlich zusammengelegt und das Bett war leer.

Josefs Blickt glitt suchend durch das Zimmer und er fand Sarah am Fenster stehend. Sie trug ein weißes, langes Nachthemd und einen weißen, bodenlangen Seidenmorgenmantel darüber. Die Jalousien waren hochgezogen worden und ihr Blick war auf die Straße gerichtet. Das Zimmer wurde von gedämpftem Licht aus den beiden altmodischen Lampen auf den Nachttischen neben dem Bett beleuchtet, während es draußen auf der Straße ruhig und dunkel war. Als Sarah die Tür und Josefs Schritte gehört hatte, hatte sie sich zu ihm umgewandt, doch sie blieb am Fenster stehen und sah ihn an.

Josefs Blick traf auf Sarahs wunderschöne blaue Augen und für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich lediglich an, bis Sarah das Schweigen brach.

„Oh Charles!"

Josef sah wie sich tiefe Verzweiflung und Unsicherheit auf ihre ebenmäßigen Züge legten und er konnte es kaum ertragen seinen Engel so zerbrechlich und verletzlich zu sehen. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und als er sie erreicht hatte, zog er sie an sich und schloss sie in seine Arme um sie nie wieder loszulassen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Sarah. Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Josef eindringlich und er war sich sicher, wäre sein Körper dazu in der Lage gewesen, dann hätten ihm Tränen der Freude die Sicht genommen. So aber hatte er keine Möglichkeit seiner unbändigen Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen, als Sarah beinahe verzweifelt fest an sich zu drücken. Erst jetzt, da er ihren warmen zarten Körper in seinen Armen hielt, brach die Erkenntnis, dass Sarah tatsächlich wieder bei ihm war mit aller Macht über ihn herein und er war noch nie in seinem Leben so unsagbar glücklich gewesen.

Nach einigen langen Augenblicken ließ Josef Sarah wieder los, doch nur um seine Hände in ihren seidigen, braunen Haaren zu vergraben und sie mit aller Leidenschaft zu der er fähig war zu küssen. Sarah erwiderte den Kuss heftig und öffnete ihre Lippen unter seinen. Der Kuss war weder sanft noch zärtlich, doch keiner der beiden hätte es anders gewollt. Josef zog Sarah näher zu sich um in den unbeschreiblichen Gefühlen des Kusses zu ertrinken und nie mehr an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten waren sie beide außer Atem und Josef legte seine Stirn gehen Sarahs.

„Ist es wirklich wahr, Charles? Ist wirklich so viel Zeit vergangen?", fragte Sarah leise und Josef schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Es tut mir so leid Sarah." Er sah sie an und sein Blick glitt forschend über ihr Gesicht. „Wie fühlst du dich? Geht es dir gut?"

Sarah nickte. „Ja es geht mir gut, ich bin nur etwas verwirrt. Alles ist so viel klarer. Ich hatte mir nicht vorgestellt, dass es so sein würde."

Ein Lächeln trat auf Josefs Gesicht. Er wusste was sie meinte. Ein Vampir sah die Welt mit anderen Augen und es war eine berauschende Erfahrung, an die sich jeder Vampir noch erinnern konnte.

„Was ist passiert Charles?"

Josef atmete tief durch und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er kläglich. „Ich habe dir mein Blut gegeben und du bist gestorben, aber du bist nicht wieder aufgewacht. Ich habe gewartet und gehofft, dass eines Tages die Medizin so weit wäre dich wieder aufzuwecken, oder dass ein Wunder geschehen würde, das dich wieder zu mir zurück bringt. Ich hatte die Hoffnung beinahe aufgegeben."

„Aber warum bin ich gerade jetzt wieder aufgewacht?"

Wieder schüttelte Josef den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er und ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. „Und es ist mir gleichgültig, solange du wieder bei mir bist."

Sarah lächelte ebenfalls und Josef zog sie an sich, um kurz ihre Lippen zu küssen, die so unglaublich süß schmeckten, dass er nie wieder etwas anderes kosten wollte. Als sie sich wieder trennten, sah Sarah ihn zum ersten Mal seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte wirklich an und musterte ihn eingehend. Er wusste, dass er sich verändert hätte, aber er glaubte kaum, dass sich Sarah an seinem etwas veränderten Aussehen stören würde.

„Du trägst einem Smoking", stellte sie milde verwundert fest. „Wo warst du, als du den Anruf bekommen hast?"

„Ich war auf meiner Geburtstagsfeier und ich habe die Führungselite der halben Stadt einfach stehen gelassen. Der Bürgermeister wird mir nie verzeihen, dass ich einfach so verschwunden bin bevor er dazu kam seine Festrede zu halten."

Sarah sah ihn schuldbewusst an. „Das tut mir leid Charles, wirklich."

„Nein, sag so etwas nicht", widersprach Josef ihr sanft, aber bestimmt. „Dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich hätte auch den Präsidenten stehen gelassen, um so schnell ich konnte zu dir zu kommen. Das hier ist das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe."

Josef hob eine Hand und strich Sarah mit den Spitzen seiner Finger andächtig über die Wange, bevor er sie wieder in seine Arme zog.

„Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst", flüsterte er leise und hielt Sarah so fest, als könnte sie sich in Luft auflösen, wenn er sie nicht fest genug in seinen Armen hielt.

Schließlich war es Sarah, die sich aus der innigen Umarmung löste und nachdem Josef ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, entfernte sie sich ein paar Schritte von ihm und ging zum Fenster. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und ließ ihren Blick durch die Dunkelheit auf der verlassenen Straße gleiten, die für sie keine mehr war.

„Es ist so viel Zeit vergangen, aber es fühlt sich so an, als wären es nur ein paar Minuten gewesen. Die ganze Welt hat sich verändern und mich hier vergessen."

Sarah schwieg einen Moment und als sie weiter sprach, hörte man ihr an wie verloren sie sich in dieser Welt, die für sie völlig unbekannt war, fühlte.

„Was ist während der letzten 50 Jahre passiert, Charles? Erzähl mir von der Welt dort draußen. Haben wir den 3. Weltkrieg schon hinter uns?"

Josef ging zu ihr, weil er es nicht ertrug sie so verletzlich dort gestehen zu sehen. Er schlang die Arme von hinten um sie und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter, um ihr Sicherheit in dieser fremden Welt zu geben. Sie war nicht allein.

„Nein, noch nicht, aber das ist meiner Meinung nach nur eine Frage der Zeit. Die Geschichte neigt dazu sich zu wiederholen."

Sarah verschränkte ihre Finger mit Josefs und erzog sie fester an sich.

„Die Menschheit hat viel erreicht in den letzten 50 Jahren. Das Leben dort draußen ist in vielerlei Hinsicht angenehmer geworden, aber es ist auch vergleichsweise härter und um ein gutes Stück schneller geworden. Der Kalte Krieg ist vorbei und in der westlichen Welt herrscht Frieden, einmal abgesehen von ein paar Terroranschlägen von religiös motivierten Extremisten. Ansonsten sind wie was Demokratie und Frieden angeht nicht unbedingt weiter als vor 50 Jahren. Aber die Menschheit hat seitdem doch einiges erreicht. Beinahe jeder in der westlichen Welt hat einen Computer, der mittlerweile etwa die Größe eines Pizzakartons hat, und ist mit Millionen anderer Menschen über ein weltweites Netzwerk verbunden über das durch winzige Kabel riesige Datenmengen in wenigen Sekunden von einem Ende der Welt zum anderen übertragen werden können. Die Fernseher hingegen sind jetzt so groß wie die ersten Kinoleinwände und die Telefone sind auf Streichholzschachtelgröße geschrumpft und tragbar. Man ist zu jeder Zeit an jedem Ort erreichbar, was offen gestanden manchmal ziemlich lästig sein kann. Ach ja, und wir sind zum Mond geflogen und haben dort die amerikanische Flagge in den Boden gerammt. Allerdings fahren die Autos immer noch auf vier Rädern, auch wenn sie das nun beträchtlich schneller tun als früher."

Sarah lachte leise. „Wie schade und ich hatte gehofft die Autos könnten mittlerweile fliegen"

Josefs Antwort bestand aus einem ungehaltenen Schnauben. „Die Menschen schaffen es noch nicht einmal Unfälle zu vermeiden wenn sie in nur vier Richtungen steuern können, ich will mir nicht vorstellen was passiert, wenn sie auch noch nach oben und nach unten lenken könnten."

„Da hast du vermutlich recht", antwortete Sarah mit einem amüsierten Glucksen. Sie zog Josefs Arme fester um sich und eine Zeit lang sahen sie einfach zum Fenster hinaus und genossen schweigend die Nähe des anderen, bis sich Sarah mit einem Mal in seinen Armen anspannte.

„Charles, was ist mit meinem Vater?"

Josef schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie ihm diese Frage früher oder später stellen würde. Sie hatte das Recht eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu erhalten, aber er würde ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen, denn sie sollte ihren Vater als guten Menschen und nicht als Mörder in Erinnerung behalten.

„Er ist vor einem halben Jahr an einer langwierigen Krankheit gestorben. Es tut mir leid, Sarah."

Sarah atmete tief durch. „Ich denke, damit hätte ich rechnen müssen, nach all der Zeit, die vergangen ist. Aber da ist noch etwas, hab ich Recht? Etwas, das du mir nicht sagen willst. Was ist es Charles?"

Josefs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er es ihr nicht verheimlichen konnte. Sie kannte ihn zu gut.

„Kurz vor seinem Tod hat er herausgefunden was ich bin und mich in Los Angeles gefunden. Er dachte ich wäre das Monster, das dich ermordet und dich ihm genommen hat, womit er genau genommen nicht einmal Unrecht hatte. Er hat einen Auftragskiller angeheuert, der mein Büro im 28. Stock in die Luft gesprengt hat. Zwei meiner Freunde sind dabei gestorben, mir ist es gelungen zu entkommen. Der Killer hat mich dann bis nach New York verfolgt, wo ihn mein Freund Mick schließlich ausgeschaltet hat. Dein Vater hat nie erfahren, dass du noch am Leben bist."

„Oh mein Gott, Charles. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er zu so etwas fähig wäre", entgegnete Sarah zu tiefst entsetzt und Josef zog sie fest an sich.

„Er hat dich sehr geliebt", antwortete Josef schlicht.

„Ja, ich weiß. Und ich habe ihm so viel Kummer gemacht."

„Es tut mir so leid, Sarah", sagte Josef leise. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was passieren würde, dann hätte ich dich nie verwandelt."

Sarah wandte sich halb zu ihm um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein Charles, dich trifft keine Schuld. Du konntest nicht wissen was passieren würde. Es war meine Entscheidung, ich wollte die Ewigkeit mit dir verbringen und das will ich noch. Ich liebe dich, und ich bereue es nicht, dass ich dich gebeten habe mich zu verwandeln."

„Sarah, ich…", versuchte Josef zu sagen, doch Sarah ließ ihn nicht ausreden und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Bereust du es?"

„Nein, das könnte ich nie", stellte Josef unmissverständlich klar und nahm Sarahs Gesicht ins eine Hände. Er liebte sie und daran sollte sie nicht zweifeln.

„Aber es ist sehr viel Zeit vergangen, Sarah. 50 Jahre. Ich wusste nicht, ob du jemals wieder aufwachen würdest. Ich hätte dich niemals aufgegeben, aber ich konnte auch nicht auf dich warten", schloss Josef leise und sah Sarah mit einem flehentlichen Ausdruck in seinen braunen Augen an. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn auch ohne viele Worte verstehen würde. Für sie mochte die Zeit still gestanden haben, aber für ihn war jede einzelne Stunde qualvoll langsam vorüber getickt.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Sarah begriff, was Josef ihr damit sagen wollte, doch dann wurde ihr klar was Josefs Worte bedeuteten.

„Bist du verheiratet?", fragte Sarah mit zitternder Stimme, doch im Grunde war es keine Frage, denn sie glaubte die Antwort bereits zu kennen.

Josef sah sie an. „Nein, noch nicht."

„Oh Gott, Charles", sagte Sarah verzweifelt und drehte sich ganz in Josefs Armen um. Für einen langen Moment sah sie ihn an, doch dann wandte sie ihren Blick ab du sah zu Boden.

„Alles hat sich verändert."

„Nein Sarah, bitte sag das nicht", bat Josef, aber Sarah sah ihn nicht wieder an.

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, Charles."

Josef ergriff sanft Sarahs Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, damit sie ihn wieder ansah. „Hör mir zu. Ich liebe dich. Du bist die einzige, die ich je geliebt habe und du wist die einzige sein, die ich jemals aufrichtig lieben werde. Komm mit mir nach LA. Lass uns die Zeit zurückdrehen und noch einmal von vorne anfangen."

„Und was ist mit deinem Leben?"

Ein freudloses Lächeln trat auf Josefs Gesicht und Sarah erschrak beinahe über den unglaublich müden Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Mein Leben hat seinen Sinn verloren, als ich dich verloren habe. Und nichts wäre in der Lage gewesen mir diesen Sinn wieder zurück zu geben, ganz gleich wie sehr ich auch versucht habe mir das einzureden."

„Oh Charles." Sarah schlang ihre Arme um Josefs Hals und zog ihn an sich, um ihn einen Teil der Einsamkeit und der Verzweiflung, die er in all den Jahren ertragen musste, vergessen zu lassen.

„Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal verlieren", flüsterte Josef, während er sie festhielt wie ein Ertrinkender, der endlich seinen lang ersehnten und überlebensnotwendigen Rettungsring gefunden hatte.

Eine lange Zeit blieben sie so stehen und hielten einander fest, denn sie wussten beide, dass sie alle Zeit der Welt hatten, um die Wunden, die durch ihre Trennung entstanden waren, wieder zu heilen. Nach einer Zeit lehnte Sarah sich soweit von ihm weg, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Wenn du es willst, dann werde ich mit dir nach LA kommen", versprach sie und ein glückliches Lächeln trat auf Josefs Gesicht.

„LA wird dir gefallen, das verspreche ich dir. Mir gefällt es."

„Mir würde es überall gefallen, solange du bei mir bist", sagte sie und Josef zog sie mit einem Lächeln an sich, um sie sanft und zärtlich zu küssen.

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein, bis in alle Ewigkeit", versprach er leise und Sarah nickte, während sie ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte. Sie wusste, dass Josef dieses Versprechen halten würde und nicht einmal der Tod konnte ihn davon abhalten immer an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, denn der Tod würde für sie beide eine Ausnahme machen und ihre Leben nicht wie die der Menschen eines Tages einfordern.

„Was bist du in LA? Ich meine, wer bist du?", fragte Sarah neugierig und musterte Josef.

Josef grinste. „Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte, Miss", sagte er förmlich und mit der Andeutung einer Verbeugung. „Mein Name ist Josef Kostan und es mir eine außerordentliche Freude Sie kennen zu lernen." Dann nahm er ihre Hand, deren Finger immer noch mit den seinen verschlungen waren und küsste ihre Handrücken, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Josef Kostan", wiederholte Sarah nachdenklich. „Daran werde ich mich erst gewöhnen müssen."

„Du hast alle Zeit der Welt", antwortete Josef und Sarah lächelte.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich wirklich?", fragte sie dann. „Das hast du mir nie erzählt. Ich habe dich auch nie danach gefragt", gab sie etwas verlegen zu.

„Ich wurde 1599 unter dem Namen Josef Charles Konstantine geboren. Ich nehme beide Vornamen abwechselnd her zusammen mit einer mittlerweile unüberschaubaren Anzahl an Nachnamen. Charles Fitzgerald war auf dem Papier Josef Kostans Vater und ist vor 9 Jahren offiziell gestorben."

„Das tut mir leid. Ich mochte ihn sehr gerne", antwortete Sarah und sie schaffte es nicht ich Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich bin immer noch derselbe, Sarah", entgegnete Josef. „Ich bin immer noch der Mann, der sich damals vor 55 Jahren an der Grand Central Station unsterblich in dich verliebt hat."

„Das weiß ich", versicherte ihm Sarah mit einem Lächeln. „Gib mir nur etwas Zeit diese Welt und Josef Kostan kennen zu lernen. Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde ihn genauso sehr lieben wie ich Charles Fitzgerald geliebt habe."

**Ende**


End file.
